It's just fate
by helenadesparta
Summary: Parecía sencillo. Simple. Facilísimo. Pero el hecho de que ella fuera Hermione Granger lo complicaba todo. Y él era otro factor, claro, de que fuera Ronald Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Ganar el partido de quidditch era importante por varias razones.

Todo Gryffindor confiaba en él.

Había una larga tradición familiar con ese mágico deporte.

Si perdían su orgullo de Weasley sería el trapero para limpiar vómito de Filch.

Y _ella_ estaría allí.

Ron repasaba sus razones sentado al pie de un haya desordenándose aún más el cabello rojo como el fuego cubierto de hojitas. En su regazo mantenía un pergamino manchado y arrugado con apuntes de Transformación y una caja de ranas de chocolate a medio comer.

Estaba seguro que cuando llegara a la Torre y apenas traspasara el agujero de la Señora Gorda, Hermione le echaría un sermón sobre quitar puntos a Slytherin por estupideces o por haberse quedado dormido en clase de Historia de la Magia y no repasar Astronomía para los ÉXTASIS.

Pero ella no comprendía, no podía entender el nerviosismo que generaba su mente al recordar el partido de mañana y el revoloteo que generaban las mariposas al ver una espesa melena castaña rizada y unos ojos marrones mirándolo emocionados y orgullosos que lo mirarían desde las gradas. Pero no eran mariposas, eran colacuernos húngaros, enormes dragones y que lo hacían sentirse el idiota más grande del mundo.

Tomó sus cosas torpemente y se dirigió a la sala común.

Se escondió detrás de unas estatuas al ver a Lavander Brown pasar, enfurecida, sacudiendo su cabello rubio que despedía un desagradable olor de vejiga de rana o tal vez una de las pociones de Neville. Caminó sin contratiempos.

Como último minuto vio como su mejor amiga entraba por el recién abierto retrato, de forma grácil y radiante. Estaba decidido a invitarla aquel sábado a Hogsmade. Por algo era Gryffindor ¿no? Era valiente y tenía agallas. O eso se suponía.

Eh, ¿Hermione? –preguntó tímidamente, mirándola tres metros más atrás, como si temiera un golpe.

¿Si, Ronald? –contestó llevándose un riso suave pero rebelde detrás de la oreja.

Ron sintió las orejas colorearse y se limpió el sudor imaginario de la frente con la manga de la túnica.

Me preguntaba si… -titubeó y de pronto se sintió indefenso ante la figura esbelta y delicada de Hermione Granger. Respiró y trató de que las simples palabras como "cita" y "Hogsmade" salieran de su boca- me preguntaba si… ¿me podrías prestar tus deberes de Pociones?

Su amiga torció la sincera sonrisa en una mueca de decepción. El pelirrojo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho y me abofeteó mentalmente. ¡_Piensa en que luchaste con mortífagos y destruiste un horrocrux! ¡No _puedes_ temer a una cita!_

Yo… está bien, Ron, tómalos –le tendió un rollo de pergamino conteniendo las ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que ella lo quería como algo más que un amigo?

Gracias –lo agarró y automáticamente giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la escalera del cuarto de los chicos.

Hermione no contestó. _Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones, el beso en la cámara no fue más que un roce de niños, sentimientos no expresados. El no te quiere, eres demasiado aburrida y sabelotodo… Ni siquiera se acuerda del beso de la Cámara, todo fue por presión…_

Ron se detuvo. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Fred le hubiera dicho que no fuera un estúpido, que volteara y le dijera todo lo que sentía, que no merecía ser su hermano si no lo hacía, que por algo le habían regalado el libro para conquistar… y si Fred lo decía, era una orden. Honraría su memoria hasta en las cosas triviales.

Hermione –espetó con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el rollo de pergamino esmeradamente limpio y se pellizcó. _Se valiente, sé Gryffindor_- quiero pedirte otra cosa.

La castaña volteó con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes. El pelirrojo recordó que al ser envenenado, lo primero en lo que había pensado habían sido en los ojos color marrón oscuro, tan oscuro como las ranas de chocolate o los bombones rellenos.

Dime –suspiró resignada.

El fuego chisporroteaba alegremente, creando sombras gigantescas que se proyectaban a la muralla roja.

Quiero… –comenzó decidido. Sus manos temblaban- ¿querríasiraHogsmadeconmigo?

Silencio. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo o preguntar ¡¿qué?! Para que esas sagradas palabras se quedaran en su memoria.

¡Por Merlín, Hermione, di algo! Si no quieres no importa, pero dime –suplicó.

Silencio. Estaban solos en la sala común y la pálida luz de luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas abiertas.

Está bien. No digas nada. Sé que no quieres ir –algo en su pecho murió y se sintió más pesado, con un vacio en el corazón. Estaba incompleto. Corrió hacia las escaleras, avergonzado y con las orejas rojas.

Hermione corrió con una gran sonrisa impresa en el rostro y agarró el antebrazo del pelirrojo obligándolo a parar (tenía tan poca fuerza que no podía hacerlo retroceder).

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

Ron volteó, Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, sin dejar de tirarlo por el antebrazo, Ronald sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban y, sin pensarlo, la besó, olvidándose de su nerviosismo por el partido, olvidándose de los dolores, las muertes y las penas; siendo libre.

_Bien, quizá sí aceptó la invitación._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de quién los ideó, en este caso J.K. Rowling. **

**El trama y los sucesos de la historia a continuación son mi propiedad, pero no tengo ningún problema en prestarlos con la única condición de asumir que yo soy la autora. Principios básicos.**

El viento otoñal despeinaba su cabello rizado y alborotado. Veía como los estudiantes más jóvenes entraban a Honeydukes entusiasmados, a las parejas románticas al Salón de Madame Tudipié y a algunos –como ellos- en Las Tres Escobas.

Miró a su pelirrojo acompañante de soslayo, percatándose del movimiento nervioso de sus manos.

Fijó su vista en las hojas secas de diferentes colores. _Las hay rojas como Gryffindor, amarillas como Hufflepuff, verdes como Slytherin y grisáceas como Ravenclaw… rojas como el cabello de Ron, amarillas como los Cannons, su equipo favorito… verde como el césped recién cortado como su olor y gris como su camisa…_

¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, chicos? –preguntó madame Rosmerta, sonriendo cálidamente a Hermione.

Dos, por favor –pidió Ron, mientras sacudía el polvo acumulado de su túnica.

Cada vez se sentía más estúpida e incómoda. Tal vez si no se hubiesen besado podría haberle dicho que no y librarse de esas piernas de gelatina o el inexistente encantamiento aturdidor. ¡Ni siquiera había notado que estaban en el bar!

Gracias –dijo una vez que la tabernera les llevó las dos botellas.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Tengo que decirte algo importante, Hermione –Ron la miró a los ojos con un inusual brillo de determinación en los dos pedazos de cielo que tenía por ojos.

Dime, Ronald –respondió nerviosa, torciendo un rizo alrededor del dedo índice y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su amigo abrió la boca para continuar pero entonces, alguien se sentó a su lado: Neville y Luna los miraban radiantes. Ron forzó un saludo y una sonrisa.

Le dije a Neville que me parecía haber visto pumpinks rondando por aquí e insistí en avisarles –explicó Luna, luego de los respectivos "hola".

Sí, pero no se preocupen, ya nos íbamos, necesito comprar un libro nuevo de Herbología…

Y nadie se lo impidió. Se despidieron efusivamente y la rubia y el chico torpe emprendieron la marcha.

¿Qué me decías, Ron?

Yo…

¡EH, HERMIONE! –gritó Cormac McLaggen, mientras tomaba asiento descaradamente, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

El pelirrojo lo miró con odio. _Maldito presumido, ¡vete, antes que te hechice o te lance un Sectusempra! _Para su alivio, la chica supo como echarlo a patadas de su mesa. Quiso seguir sin interrupciones, mientras se decidía por las palabras adecuadas.

¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

Ni siquiera supo quién era la desdichada persona que había emitido esas amistosas palabras. Se levantó violentamente, tomó a Hermione de la mano, la arrastró a la puerta y se llevó un vale de cervezas gratis.

La castaña estaba en shock. Estaba cómodamente sentada, con una cerveza de mantequilla y de pronto ¡zas! Se encontraba en la intemperie, parada y con el corcho de la botella en la mano.

¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Eres un maleducado! –chilló enfadada, y golpeando en suelo con el pie.

¡Necesitaba hablar de algo importante y no podía! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿seguir sonriendo?! –sacudió las manos impotente y su cara comenzó a enrojecer.

¡No me grites, Ronald!

¡Tú no me grites!

¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

¡YO TAMPOCO!

Si hubiera estado más calmada, se hubiera reído de tan cómica situación, pero no. Estaba furiosa por pensar que él era aún más guapo cuando se enojaba.

¡Si gritabas! –chilló luego de un momento de descanso.

¡Tú también! –respondió de malos modos, mientras arrojaba una piedra hacia una dirección desconocida.

¡Imprudente e irracional…! ¡Yo nunca grito! –se estaba descontrolando y apuntaba amenazadoramente al pecho del pelirrojo.

¡Necesito decirte algo importante, testaruda!

¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, dímelo antes de que me vaya!

Ron tomó aire y gritó con dificultad.

¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

Hermione sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, las manos y las piernas le temblaban y los ojos se le cerraban solos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y las mejillas sufrían una notoria coloración.

_Lo dijo. Fue el primero. Lo dijo. Lo dijo. Él. No yo. Lo amo. Lo dijo. Fue el primero._

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ron.

_Por fin. Lo dije. Soy valiente. Soy una Gryffindor. Tranquila, respira, algún día tenía que pasar. Tranquila… piensa en Aritmancia… si, buena chica._

Y quiero que seamos novios –agregó el pelirrojo, algo nervioso por la confesión.

_Dulce Merlín, ampárame, haz que de mi boca salga el sí... _

La poca fuerza restante de la castaña solo sirvió para una cosa: levantar los brazos, cerrarlos en torno al torso de Ron y hundir su cara en su blanco cuello.

Ronald, por su parte, no atinaba a corresponder con su _novia_. Se sentí torpe, rudo, como un gigante pegado a un unicornio. _Oh, pero que gran comparación. _

Había un olor no identificado cerca de su olfato. Su inconsciente le decía que sí, que era de ella, que ese olor cítrico pero dulce, como ellos, como naranja y chocolate… como brisa y amanecer, como sol y lluvia… como Ron y Hermione.

Lenta e inconscientemente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros y a acaricias sus bocas con los alientos mezclados, a punto de sellarlos. Ron acaricio la mejilla de Hermione con ternura. Ella se merecía lo mejor.

Lo que siguió fue el tercer beso de sus tres millones quinientos veinte mil novecientos setenta y siete besos de sus vidas.

Al terminar, lo único que lograron hacer, fue sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de quién los ideó, en este caso J.K. Rowling. **

**La trama y los sucesos de la historia a continuación son mi propiedad, ya saben, derechos de propiedad intelectual básicos.**

Habían pasado tres años ya y era propio de ella hacer ese repetitivo ritual.

Primero, se desperezaba, bostezando todo lo que podía (para no acumular bostezos, según su medimaga personal), se calzaba sus pantuflas de hipogrifo, tomaba una ducha, desenredaba su cabello (mucho más dócil y definido que antes) y se arreglaba para ir a su trabajo como Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de Leyes y Normas Mágicas.

Pero _ese_ día era especial. Era _su_ día. El día perfecto, aunque no tomara félix felicis.

_Ése _día, era el día de su matrimonio.

Si, después de tres años de noviazgo, su amor sería consumado. Temblaba de emoción y nerviosismo. ¿Si algo salía mal? ¿Si tropezaba con la cola del vestido? ¿Si un tacón se rompía? ¿Si no salían las palabras de su boca? ¿SI RONALD SE ARREPENTÍA?

Suspiró.

_Ya hemos conversado de esto, Hermione, no seas paranoica, son las ocho de la mañana, faltan once horas para tu matrimonio. Tuviste un sueño reparador, tu prometido es maravilloso, tus amigos son fantásticos, tu vestido es deslumbrante… tú solo tranquila. Dúchate y sonríe, que tienes que ir al Salón de Belleza Brown. _

Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la ducha, vistiéndose y arreglando el baúl para su Luna de Miel.

Antes de salir, comió un pedazo de tarta de fresa y tomó un refrescante zumo de naranja, por el calor.

Era un hermoso día de principios de verano. El sol emitía agradables rayos de luz naranja que se dejaban ver detrás de algunos montes verdes. La brisa era fresca y los ruiseñores cantaban dulcemente en las copas florecidas de los árboles. Era simplemente delicioso. Simplemente perfecto.

Salió de su departamento. Era un ambiente con dos dormitorios, un baño, cocina, sala de estar y comedor. Todo acogedor pero ordenado. Había acondicionado una pequeña biblioteca en el salón, que tenía un gran ventanal que daba a las montañas y a un río. Claro, todo era magia, pero aún así se veía real.

Revisó su agenda, regalo de Ginny.

Agenda para el Día de mi Boda

8.00: Despertar

8.15: Buscar el vestido de Ginny.

9.30: cita en el salón de Lavander.

13.00: almuerzo.

14.15: Confirmación de traslador con destino a Grecia (21:00 horas)

14.30: Madame Malkin va a llegar con el vestido.

15.00: Dormir.

15.45: Revisión del lugar de la boda.

16.30: mandar patronus a Luna y a Ron. Buscar a mamá.

17.00: llegada de Lavander para maquillaje y vestido. Ginny y Luna ayudarán. Mamá y Molly también.

18.45: espera con Harry. NO LLORAR.

19.00: EL GRAN FINAL. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH.

Solo Merlín sabía cuán difícil le era controlarse para gritar y salir corriendo, muerta de miedo y nerviosismo. Estaba tentada a tomar Félix felicis. Tentación.

El día pasó como Harry volando en su Saeta de Fuego en sexto curso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Lavander la maquillaba suavemente. Oía como las cuatro mujeres restantes parloteaban sin cesar y no pudo reprimir la risa cuando Luna le dijo a su madre que habían muchos nargles a su alrededor.

Ginny, ayúdame con esto –pidió Lavander, arreglando los pliegues del blanco vestido sin mangas, escote corazón y corte en la cintura. Simple pero bonito- ¡agradezcamos a la bella Morgana! ¡Hermione, no sé cómo puedes tener tan bonita figura!

Exageraba. Si, exageraba. ¿Cómo no, si era Lavander? Ella no era una Venus, pero tampoco era la mujer de Frankestein. Se sonrojó. ¿Pensaría Ron lo mismo?

¡Oh, hija! ¡te ves, tan… oh, pero si solo ayer eras una pequeñuela! –sollozó su madre mientras Molly la abrazaba, convulsionando ella también.

¡Y mi Ronnie, mi Ronnie! Oh, Merlín… no te preocupes Hermione, no llores, querida –Hermione estaba conteniendo el llanto. Lavander le lanzó una severa mirada que la hizo recapacitar.

Después de un buen rato, la dejaron mirarse en el espejo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Lavander no estuviera tan alejada de la realidad.

Parecía envuelta en una niebla de seda blanca. Sus cabellos rizados estaban brillantes y suaves, tomados en una media cola. Tenía florecillas blancas entretejidas casualmente en toda la espesa mata. Su ramo de de camelias azuladas, pequeñas hojitas verdes, era como un ramillete sacado de un prado de flores.

Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho descubierto y a través del espejo pudo ver a Harry mirándola con ternura. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente, su salvador, su Harry. Aquél serio y grave hombre que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes sería el que la acompañaría al altar, pues su padre había muerto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y a la vez de felicidad.

Te quiero, Harry, eres como el hermano que… que nunca llegué a tener. Gracias, muchas gracias… -murmuró mientras lo abrazaba.

No puedo creer que esta guapa novia sea mi amiga, Hermione. Estás hermosísima –le contestó él suavemente- yo también te quiero. Pero es gracias a ti y a Ron que yo pude hacer todo lo que hice. Eres como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para ti. Siempre.

Sonrió. Sí, siempre sería el niño pálido y delgado que estaba allí, conciliador entre ella y… su futuro esposo.

Avanzó segura, y estaba ahí.

El lugar era como el claro de un bosque. La luz del atardecer alumbraba lánguida y tenuemente sobre los invitados. Un sauce hacía de fondo y se escuchaba el arrullo de un riachuelo. Y junto a ese hermoso paisaje estaba él. Ron Weasley, sonriendo nerviosamente al lado de Kingsley.

El brujo de color les señaló que dijeran los votos y Hermione no se hizo de esperar.

Ron, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. Hemos hecho pequeñas cosas que han cambiado el mundo en que antes vivíamos. Sufrimos penas, dolores, pero siempre estuvimos ahí para nosotros. Y aunque no todo era color de rosa, fuimos felices y después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo –las risas no se hicieron esperar y Hermione sonrió mirando el suelo cubierto de musgo- decidí que no puedo pasarme la vida sin ti. Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito y me falta. Todo lo que me completa. Todo lo que amo. Por eso quiero ser tu esposa y prometo que te amaré aún en los momentos no tan felices.

Molly emitió un sollozo y Arthur, con los ojos humedecidos, le pasó un pañuelo. Ginny sonreía melancólicamente, y también hacía el amago de llorar.

El pelirrojo de aclaró la garganta.

Hermione, podría hacer los votos tradicionales y decirte que solo la muerte nos separará. Pero sería mentir. No quiero separarme de ti aunque muera. Aunque ya no haya agua, tierra y sol. Aunque ni siquiera hayan ranas de chocolate –su madre rió un poco, con nostalgia-. Soy feliz a tu lado y no quiero por nada del mundo que no estés conmigo. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte reír, quiero decirte que no existe en el mundo palabras para decirte lo que siento. No sé si es porque no las hay o porque no las sé. Todo lo que te hace ser feliz, me hace feliz a mí. Somos distintos, sí, pero Merlín sabe que yo sin ti sería nada. Quiero ser tu esposo, así como tú dijiste que serías mi esposa. Te amo, pase lo que pase, no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar.

Las palabras fluyen. Fluían como el canto de un fénix. Como la arena blanca por los dedos. Como el agua por las rocas. Ellos fluían entre ellos mismos, olvidándose de las personas que se limpiaban las lágrimas o sonreían. Nada más existía para ellos que ellos mismos.

No con fines egoístas, pero después de sufrir tanto, de sentir dolor, de llorar y de reír, después de luchar, gritar y sofocar un lamento, después de ver a la muerte y pelear con ella, solo Ron y Hermione y tal vez, un hombre de ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente que los miraba, podían entender la enorme capacidad de amar y de cómo el cuerpo y el universo entero era pequeño para abarcar su alegría.

Porque eran una castaña y un pelirrojo que se amaban.

Porque era el temple y el entusiasmo fundidos.

La luna y el sol mezclados.

Hermione y Ron en un ensueño lleno de delicias y caricias delicadas por siempre. Siempre.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente pienso que cuando dos personas se aman, su afecto no se limita a lo carnal (aunque parezca anticuada). Y creo que un amor como el de ellos debe ser así, fuerte y suave, no efímero, sino inefable. **

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Le dedico todo mi esfuerzo a Fernanda. Feña, amor de mi vida, te quiero y gracias a ti, que me impulsaste a escribir este fic. **

**Con cariño**

**Terpsícore **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

Ron se desordenaba el pelo como cuando tenía diecisiete años. Sabía que uno de esos meses pasaría, que era normal, tenía que pasar, era… natural. Sin embargo, su corazón latía acelerado por la euforia y la emoción.

_Sería padre. Sería padre. Sería padre. _

**Tres meses antes.**

¡¿Y qué pasa si es niña, Ronald?! ¿No la querrás acaso? ¿No será suficiente para ti? ¿Te irás con otra mujer a procrear un varón Weasley? –Hermione gritaba histérica y a punto de llorar. _Malditas hormonas_.

Nunca dije que no la querría, Hermione –utilizó un tono de disculpa, excusándose- pero estoy casi seguro que es un niño… y si es un niño se llamara Hugo.

La embarazada de seis meses se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño y los labios, enfurecida. Pasados unos minutos de miradas fulminantes y otras de terror (una mujer embarazada puede ser muy peligrosa) hasta que relajó la postura y adquirió un semblante presumido.

Se llamará Rose, Ronald. De eso puedes estar seguro –dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección desconocida.

Ese día fue uno de sus mejores días de mamá primeriza. Tomó helados, salió de compras, obtuvo nuevos libros, compró ropita de bebé… todo perfecto.

Era una sensación tan nueva y a la vez tan hermosa… sentir como se movía o se quedaba quieto o quieta, una patadita, una lágrima de orgullo.

Aún así estaba segura de que la niña se llamaría Rose.

**Tres meses después (en el parto)**

Ronald Weasley, un hombre de veintidós años estaba realmente confundido. No sabía si su esposa estaba dando a luz o estaba siendo sometida a una sesión de crucios. Se paseaba por todo el pasillo de maternidad de San Mungo con las manos en la espalda y de vez en cuando se tragaba una rana de chocolate, sin mascar, de puro nerviosismo.

Toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la puerta. Ginny, con un niño pelinegro que corría como un loco, un bebé en sus brazos de dos meses exactos, Harry la tenía tomada de la mano y sonreía. Molly estaba aferrada literalmente a Arthur, que miraba muy interesado la "célula" de la madre de Hermione, Jean. Esta última estaba muy tranquila entre Bill, Fleur y sus hijitos.

De pronto (y tan de repente que Arthur soltó la "célula", Bill dejó de mirar a Fleur, Harry dejó de sonreír, Molly estaba casi desmayada y Ron se quedó tan tieso como su varita) salió una medimaga de la habitación donde la nueva madre estaba y se escucho un llanto.

Pero no un llanto que sacaba de quicio, sino uno de alegría, como de alegría de haber nacido. Un llanto cristalino, tan conocido y a la vez desconocido…

Y el corazón de Ron comenzó a latir más rápido aún. Tan rápido como… como algo demasiado rápido y veloz.

Felicitaciones –dijo la bruja con una enorme sonrisa- es una hermosísima niña.

Y para Ron, todo cambió. Todo giró y quiso que hubiera torbellinos, dragones artificiales, confeti, bombas fétidas y una fiesta. Todo para su princesita. Su primogénita. Su hija. Su Rose.

Que los familiares de Hermione Jean Granger pasen a la habitación 310, por favor.

Una procesión de personas entraban al pequeño cuarto iluminado donde descansaba la castaña. Su esposo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos momentos muy emotivos, la sanadora trajo a un bultito blanco y esponjoso que paso de brazo en brazo hasta llegar a su padre.

Y lo que vio el pelirrojo hizo que se le saliera todo el aire.

Era una criatura dulce, muy dulce, muy bonita, muy bonita. Un poco delgada, pero en perfectas condiciones. Su cara era redondita y blanca, como la de él, tenía unos ojos grandes y azules, cálidos como los de Hermione. Sus pestañas eran larguísimas, interminables, como las de él. Su mentó era pequeño y sus labios… bueno, eran rosados, como los de ella. Lo más emocionante fue, sin duda, ver su cabello ensortijado y pelirrojo.

Y de golpe entendió todo.

Toda su vida cobró sentido, ese bebé era todo lo que él había esperado desde que se había casado con Hermione Granger. Y ahora verla, tan igual y tan diferente… bueno, de golpe comprendió, que tal vez ser padre no era tan malo.

Y que nunca dejaría de amar a su esposa. Nunca dejaría de estar con ella y con esa pequeña bebé, que ahora abría los ojos lentamente, mostrando dos pedazos de cielo cálidos como el chocolate.

Tal vez, su vida no era solo el destino.

**Bueno, este era mi último capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, a veces cuesta inspirarse. Todo mi esfuerzo para mi Fernanda 3 **

**Adiós **


End file.
